papamichealfandomcom-20200213-history
Papa Micheal
Papa Micheal is the glorious leader of Edens Door He wears a brown cowboy hat, white suit with brown pants. He cannot age, as he is really a long lasting curse passed down from generation to generation, filling the host with greed and villlany and the need to one day control the world. Biography 1916 - 1986, Origin Baby Boy Years Papa Micheal "Boy" O' Donoghue was born to Mister Jenkins on the 1st of April, 1916. Micheal was born in 1916 in California, although his father convinced him he was born in Texas. Micheal knew not much but leasure and douche baggery, as his father owned the famous towel company Eden's Door. At the age of 7 he fell off his trike and had a vision. He saw The Holy Fuck Duck who told Micheal that he was the latest in a long line of Micheals and that if he played his cards right he would become the most powerful, and that one day he shall inherit his father's (Mister Jenkins) role as leader of the new world and Edens Door. Adulthood Once Micheal turned 18, he would spend the next 52 years in his father's shadow. He resented his father with a passion, and Mister Jenkins knew this. Both had been scheming to get rid of the other so that the mojo would be balanced, though Micheal got his way in the end. He claims as to have fought in World War 2 (with his father) and Vietnam, calling himself a "Proud Military Man". Mister Jenkins' Maddening In Vice City, Mister Jenkins lost his medication in 1986. This was because his son decided to drop them down a drain pipe. This was a power move on Micheal's side, so that Mister Jenkins would lose his powers and therefor Micheal could get 100% of the mojo. After Jenkins went mad, he crowned himself 'Mister Jenkins', and and was banished to live the rest of his days in the O' Donoghue Family Chicken factory. 1986 - 2015, Entrepreneurship Papa Micheal formed The Spanish Inquisition to spread Edens Door & the gospel of the Holy Fuck Duck as soon as Mister Jenkins went senile. He sent Mister Jenkins to a chicken factory in southern Texas so that he wouldnt bother him. He travelled around America for a few years in a blue van, attempting to spread Edens Door and for the most part mildly failing. He invested lots of money into cloning, so that just in case he can create a clone army to destroy his enemies. In 1998, during Eden's Door Towel Company's 100th Birthday Party Extravaganza, He met Patrick O' Leary. Micheal decided to hire him as his his National Crypto-Zoolagist/Accountant, and sent him off to Africa to see if he could caputre the perfect creature to use against his enemies. He nicknamed this secret project "The Scramble for Africa." in 2014, he met a man called Thomas in a bar. He offered Thomas a cookie in exchange that he became his slave. Thomas couldnt resist such a deal and decided to sell his soul to Papa Micheal. 2015 - 2017 - Moving to Los Santos Petty Crime Micheal & Thomas drove around America in Thomas' Blue Truck they nicknamed the Bodhi, attending fancy parties and spying on rival cults. By the year 2015 Micheal & Thomas set up shop in Los Santos. They slowly but surely gained some money by petty crimes like shop robbing, and bounties. Over a few months they managed to save enough money for a bunker. In this bunker they would assemble and sell weapons to the mafia and the LSPD. Slowly but surely, they gained more and more money. Micheal personally claimed that he had to play the game of Capitalism to fund his Communism, which at the time was probably true. The Betrayal of Thomas In the winter of 2017, after Thomas tried to make a deal with Micheal to make it so Micheal & Thomas both become papas of Edens Door, Micheal took this as a move of power on Thomas' part, and decided to knock him out with a bottle of whiskey he had in his apartment. He ended up tying up Thomas with some Extra Thicc Eden's Door™ Dental Floss. He then stole The Bodhi, and drove it into the middle of the desert and dumped Thomas beside a delapitated building. All he left for Thomas was a note which read as follows: "you are a fucking wank stain". ''Papa Micheal then decided to jump out of the bodhi as it was driving into a nearby cliff as one last '''fuck you' to Thomas. It blew up, later to be rebuilt by Patrick O' Leary. 2018, The Cult Wars & The Clone Wars The Cult Wars During March of 2018, Micheal decided to take a summer job as a deputy as they heard there was a rival cult somewhere in the country and they wanted to bamboozle them, but he had just "fired" his last henchmen, Thomas, so he decided to phone up his old pal Patrick to bring him along on this amazing adventure. Patrick & Micheal flew to Hope County via helecopter, and attempted to arrest Joseph Seed, a cultist obviously trying to impersonate Papa Micheal. They fail in there attempt to attempt Joseph Seed, and end up having to free the entire county of these rival cultists, claiming areas bit by bit. They had to murder Joseph Seed's siblings one by one to claim their territory, and stole a special drug called "Faith" that Micheal would use for his later pursuits of brainwashing. During this time Patrick gets brainwashed to murder everyone around him when he listens to the specific song, "Only You" by The Platters. This is a problem, as by the end of the war Papa Micheal decides to surrender to Joseph Seed and drive safely away from Hope County, but Joseph Seed pulls a 180 and plays Patrick's trigger song on the raido of there car and Patrick O' Leary crashes the car and runs off into the woods. Micheal who has lost 2 henchmen at this point decides the only proper thing to do is to clone Patrick O' Leary using the C.L.A.R.E.C.E project. This clone was used for a few weeks until Patrick O' Leary was located naked outside of a gas station in South Carolina. The clone was swiftly disposed of. The Clone Wars The Russians This is when Micheal started going up in the world. He bought an office building so he could plan his world domination in style, though he did not get the office he wanted. He actually wanted the tallest tower in Los Santos, The Maze Bank Building, which he nicknamed Micheal Tower. One day Micheal had met a strange looking entrepreneur in a cafe, who explained that the country of America had been infiltrated by Russians, and that he would pay Micheal to go and undertake specific missions in the name of the United States. Micheal agreed immediatly because this sounded awesome. over the year he and Patrick O' Leary, with a little help from the Fruit Ninja would go and raid specific bases of Russians, free hostages etc. One mission they had to go on was where they had to infiltrate a government facility and steal secret files of the government and give to this strange entreprerneur. Another mission was that Papa Micheal was infiltrating a soviet submarine and Patrick O' Leary was piloting an attack helecopter above, defending the submarine from incoming enemy helecopters that had figured out their evil scheme. After that last mission, the entreprenuer announced that he needed all the information he needed and revealed that Patrick & Micheal accidentally just gave him the nuclear launch codes and ran off. The Evil Elon Musk Clones A defeated Patrick O' Leary & Papa Micheal teamed up with the Russians and immediatly tried countring everything they could from the entreprenuer who they nicknamed 'Evil Elon Musk'. Musk on the otherhand had also stolen some plans from the C.L.A.R.E.C.E project and made less functional yet still functioning clones of himself which he turned into his own private militia. Elon Musk decided to hold the entire world hostage and threatened to blow up the world. Of course, the government did the only smart thing and sent Patrick and Micheal to stop the threat. It took them a few months of trying, but they eventually broke through Elon Musk's defences and dueled each other while in jetpacks. He was then exploded by Patrick O' Leary. 2019, The War of Papas After Mister Jenkin's broke out of the chicken factory, and started taking more medication, Micheal's mojo started depleating. This meant that Micheal started losing his trademarked charisma, and started to feel overwelmed. After he and Patrick murdered evil Elon Musk, he got a phone call stating that Mister Jenkins had escaped. He then forgot about this information and bought an apartment in a casino. He made good friends with the owners of this casino, and they offered to pay him money if they sorted out a few problems with a man who was trying to buy the building, just to tear it down and replace it with a shitty tourist trap. This man was actually the elderly Mister Jenkins, who learned Micheal was living there and decided to destroy the building as a sign of superiority. Patrick and Micheal immediatly decided to join the war effort against this crazed elderly texan. When Micheal and Jenkins met face to face they were amazed in how much he had recovered. He was superior to Micheal in nearly every way, besides dexterity of course because he was much more elderly. They came so that the head of the casino, Theo could convince him to make a deal with them. Theo started threatening Jenkins immediatly. He then pulled a gun on Jenkins. This made Jenkins tell his small army to fire on them and Jenkins fled. After Patrick and Jenkins survived this encounter they were a bit frazzled as they didnt expect Jenkins to be as powerful as he was. They then continued with their casino employments, trying to sabotage Jenkins every moment they could. After Papa Micheal's niece, Henryetta betrayed Mister Jenkins by accepting a bribe from Micheal and giving them information about Jenkin's business, and then later helped them scheme for the Murder of Mister Jenkins. The Murder of Mister Jenkins Hernyetta and Papa Micheal designed the ultamite plan, in which Micheal would murder Mister Jenkins, and then, assume his entire company under Eden's Door and gain control over the entire casino Stealing Christmas 2056, The Begginings of the Spanish Empire 2056 - 2077, The War of Harry Aggression 2077 - 2102, The Day of Retribution and Aftermath of the War Micheal was warned by his lord, the Holy Fuck Duck, who gave him a list of all the people who would survive the Day of Retribution which was warned as of happening soon, After Micheal found his name was not on the list, he challenged the Holy Fuck Duck to Yu-Gi-Oh battle, which he won. The Duck decided to change fate and promise Micheal he would survive by building bunkers to protect Eden's Door from the Retribution. When Micheal's worst fear was achieved, and Fat Pat, Pob & The Holy Fuck Duck fought to the death in germany, causing a massive explosion ending the war, causing the Day of Retribution. Micheal did as was asked as used his former Towel Company, now renamed "Vault Tech" into building vaults for the elite of his society to hide in if the worst was to happen. He stowed away in Vault 76 with Patrick O' Leary 2, a clone of the original Patrick O' Leary. together, 25 years later they decided to leave the vault in order to protect special Nuclear Warheads ''retrieved from the Clone Wars so no grubby peasents could get there hands on it. Death Papa Micheal died in a small wooden shack, covered in rags and filled with diseases beside his close friend Patrick O' Leary II. His final words where "That mother fucker Harry destroyed my mother fucking nice Mansion that mother fucker I hope he died of radiation posion." then he turned to Patrick O' Leary and said, almost as if he had just realised the most important thing in the world: "Thomas - I think Harry might've been worse then Elon Musk." He died of radiation posion immediatally afterwords. All of his legitimate children had not gotten to a vault intime as they were going abroad and being douches, and all of his clones where assigned as commanding officers to the military. Only his illigitimate bloodline lived on, leading us to the far future of the New New New New New Empire of Spain. Alternate Timelines * Divine Prank Timeline For more information about this click here. * Glorious Glorious Leader, Papa Micheal, Glorious Leader In this universe, Pob, the Holy Fuck Duck & FatPat never interupt Emperor Haroldito's Facist war against Papa Micheal's Communist Capitalist Empire. In this timeline Micheal wins with his superior technology and higher morale. He slowly defeats all of Haroldito's Rebel group and publically executes Haroldito for sins against the Glorious Papa. He dies peacefully in his sleep in a fully communist world with multiple clones and children to fight over the Spanish Empire. * The Emperor Haroldito Timeline In this universe, the Holy Fuck Duck & FatPat never interupt Emperor Haroldito's Facist war against Papa Micheal's Communist Capitalist Empire. In this timeline Harry wins because of the fact that he has more men and Pob on his side. A very tough battle ensuses and Micheal seemed to be winning until Pob was revived and destroyed Micheal's technologically advanced fleets. Micheal was kidnapped, ransomed and eventually publically executed so that the world would be in peace. Relationships Mister Jenkins Micheal's relationship with his father is long and complicated. He admires the great maniacle and evil deeds his father has been able to do, but he still feels like his father is a bit of an asshole because of how he was treated by him when he was a child. If they would meet in person they would either shoot each other or insult each other until one shoots the other. Patrick O' Leary Patrick is Micheal's 2nd hand man. If Micheal needs to do some dirty work done he always calls Patrick to join him so things dont get sloppy. Patrick is his main form of transport, as they drive together in his Bodhi to places far and wide. Patrick has fought with Micheal in most of the wars, like ''The 2 Cult Wars and The Clone Wars, ''and because of this they have gone through some scrapes together, like the time Patrick O' Leary was brainwashed and ran off into the woods naked, or the time in the Divine Prank Timeline when Patrick was kidnapped and Papa Micheal ditched him. The Georgian Woman The Georgian Woman is a woman Micheal met on the side of a road that he brainwashed to do his bidding. She was wiped of any form of personality and cannot even remember her own name, therefor being named The Georgian Woman. She is Micheal's personal free assasin. The Fruit Ninja It is unknown how Micheal met The Fruit Ninja, he's always just been there. Watching. Micheal hires The Fruit Ninja to do his most morally evil and dangerous missions, because he knows somehow he will survive. The Fruit Ninja dosent really like Micheal, and Micheal finds him kind of unnearving to be around. The Fruit Ninja always expects to be paid as he sees it as honerable but Micheal keeps delaying paying him off because he knows he owes him like 8 grand now. When Micheal made a law to segregate Chinease people in 2050, The Fruit Ninja assasinated the new elderly Patrick O' Leary to spite Micheal. Hobo Emperor Haroldito Patrick O' Leary 2 Thomas Back in 2015 and 2016, Micheal and Thomas were closely affiliated with each other. They would do evil culty things like spy on rival cults and attend fancy parties together, but when Thomas attempted to take power off Micheal, Micheal decided to tie him up and leave him for dead in a desert. Over the following years, this caused Thomas to become obsessed with Micheal, tracking him down and making conspiracy theories about his unearthly origin. He even attempted to pay the Fruit Ninja to kill him once but ended up getting stabbed. He survived that stabbing and relocated to a van beside a motorway... plotting his revenge... Ironically, Micheal has forgotten that Thomas ever existed. Random Trivia * Papa Micheal claims to have mind control & super seduction powers unlike any Micheal seen before, unlike his father who can enter a manlyness enduced blood rage. * Every christmas, Patrick O' Leary, The Fruit Ninja, Hobo, Mister Jenkins and him sit in his apartment and watch 'A Charlie Brown Christmas' on VHS. * Papa Micheal does not understand how communism works, and just uses it as a front for his beliefs because he likes the colour palette of the Soviet Union. * He ran for governer of Los Santos in 2016, but lost to Hobo. * He has a cloning project named C.L.A.R.E.C.E (which stands for: '''C'loning L'ots '''A're 'R'eally 'E'ntertaining, '''C'mon E'''verybody!) * Micheal just thinks that he's Texan, he was actually born and rasied in California. * Micheal wrote a book about the struggles of being himself in a book called, '''Why are you shooting at me, i'm right. * Papa Micheal suffers from Paruresis.